Halcyon Days
by BebopSamurai
Summary: No matter how bad things get, they'll always have the times before. YoruSoi drabble collection dealing with the time before Urahara's exile. Compiled by BebopSamurai, various authors represented.
1. Rules

The thing about this drabble collection is that anyone who wants to contribute can do so. Only thing is that the drabbles: 

1) Have to have the characters Yoruichi and Soi Fong

2) Has to take place before Urahara's exile

2) Have to be suitable for a T rating.

Other than that, anything goes. It can be romantic, naughty, one-sided love or mutual affection, humorous, angsty, slice-of-life, an UraYoruSoi triangle, what have you. Just send me a message (BebopSamurai) with a drabble and I'll get it copied on here; be sure to leave your alias or however you want to be credited on the drabb as well.

Oh, and you can contribute as many as you want-- just don't send in too many at once to avoid a build-up of the same author in a row.


	2. Unexpected

Title: Unexpected

Author: BebopSamurai

She pushes him back with her zanpaku-to, a smile lighting her otherwise stoic appearance as she does so. He smiles back, knowing as she does that this is the only time she feels any semblance of joy, of exhilaration, in the heat of combat even if it is only sparring. But even as she chides him on, brushing off his blows like they're nothing, they both know that she's only smiling today to avoid showing the depth of her frustration.

He knows that today is probably going to be their last chance to idle their evenings away like this, strength against strength in a chamber hidden beneath the Sokyoku.

Tomorrow she becomes the official captain of the Second Division.

It's been nearly a week and she's already bored out of her mind. She hoped that as the head of both the secret police AND the military police she would have more to do, but so far all she's done is supervise the training of new recruits-- someone below her is responsible for the actual instruction. It doesn't give her much assurance that the trainer is a rather old man, even by Soul Society standards, and that a brief glimpse of the new recruits includes someone only half the size of the average man, who might be a girl but she can't tell from this distance. She stands for a minute, just long enough to see the group trip over each other while performing the most basic of techniques. She turns away, somewhat disgusted and ultimately annoyed.

_Shameful._

Seven more days have passed and only once has she been able to spar with Kisuke, the only bright point in her otherwise tedious new life. It was bad enough when all she had to worry about was constantly being watched over by guards half the time, but now she has to plan days in advance to get away, to provide herself with some privacy. She hates all this, the boredom, the waiting, the incompetence of the Second Division recruits. Walking along one of the training pits she notices a brawl between nearly a dozen of the men. She's too bored to notice that they're all ganging up on another recruit; she simply jumps in and knocks one of them down with a flying kick to the back. The others, suddenly aware of their commander's presence, begin to charge as one, in the hopes of impressing her with their strength. She's feeling quite the opposite when, in a flash of blinding speed, the entirety of the group is sprawled on the ground, clutching their sides or chests where she's hit them.

_Pathetic._

She wants to spit at them, hate them for being so weak, for disgracing the honor of their Division and wasting their Captain's time. Instead she feels some movement behind her, then aims a blinding roundhouse kick to where she knows the only remaining soldier will stop. She expects to feel her foot complete its cycle, to hear the groan of another soldier as he lands upon the cold stone beneath her feet.

But instead she only feels her foot stop, the muffled thud of a perfect block.

The possibility that this has occured derails her train of thought. No one here could possibly be fast enough to stop one of her attacks...right? She blinks as she finally turns to look at where her foot has stopped and finds, to her shock, a soldier standing there--the petite one from before.

And more than that, a girl. Her face is covered by a mask, but her short hair is visible, along with her wide, dark eyes as the comprehension of what she's done suddenly sinks in.

"C-Captain!" is all the young girl can say before she's flipped over with both legs and tossed a short way away. The only one still standing watches the girl as she scrambles to her knees, immediately genuflecting. Normally she would feel exasperated with such a display of respect, but somehow the Captain is amused instead. Intrigued.

"What's your name?" she asks, and she's surprised to realize that it isn't an empty attempt at conversation. She's genuinely interested in anyone who could last a single blow from her.

"...I'm Soi Fong," the girl answers hesitantly, as though she can't believe anyone would want to know who she was. Especially someone of such standing as Shihouin Yoruichi.

"...Is that so?" the Captain responds cryptically, feeling something tug at the edges of her mouth as she turns away, heading back to the officials who she was listening to and are now waiting for her again. It seems hard for her to believe, but she's smiling the whole time it takes her to get back.

Soi Fong. She'd remember that name. And perhaps being the Captain of Second Division wouldn't be so boring after all.


	3. Not Enough

Title: Not Enough

Author: Mikken from Livejournal

Yoruichi is brash and loud, and nothing like Soi Fong expects. She associates power and captaincy with dignity, but the wine-chugging, quick-grinned persona that is the leader of the 2nd Division makes an impression, perhaps all the stronger for the strangeness. She wants to shine, for the lazy smile and laughing eyes.

And then Yoruichi leaves, and suddenly, Soi Fong doesn't have enough memories. Snatches of conversation -

"C'mon, you're so tiny. You should eat more."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Relaaaaax."

Summer with the fireworks, and they patrol the borders together only to get close enough to see. She's always been slower, just a little, but she wonders if that's why she got left behind.

Except Yoruichi also betrayed Soul Society, and so Soi Fong learns to deal with sadness through anger.

She's very hurt, and very angry. Yoruichi's little bumble bee.


	4. Flight of the Goddess

Title: Flight of the Goddess

Author: Hifreann Lea from Livejournal

_Inside my skin, there is this space. _

_It twists and turns. _

_It bleeds and aches. _

_Inside my heart, there's an empty room. _

_It's waiting for lightning, it's waiting for you, and I am wanting. _

_I am needing you here, inside the absence of fear._

"Absence of Fear" by Jewel

Soi Fong doesn't sneak around. If she is ever going to do anything, she will make sure she walked towards that particular goal with her head held high and her eyes steady with resolution. So when she feels the brush of a hell butterfly against her cheek, she knows who is calling to her, and her fingers braid her strands with the ease of one who has done the same for a score of years. Her steps in the halls are silent, but she does not make any efforts at hiding her presence beyond that.

But one night she's is not there, and Soi Fong realizes that her dark-skinned goddess left a week before. Habits die hard.

The room is still heavy with her scent, like burrowing your head into the fur of a cat, like what a male cat might smell when there's a female cat in heat nearby. A sexual, heady, constant perfume.

Except not anymore.

And for years and years and years Soi Fong thinks that she will never forgive her goddess. The temple has fallen, crumbled at her feet, and she had built a new idol in her own image, hornet girl. But the doors will always be open for Bast, mother goddess.


	5. Suzumebachi

Title:Suzumebachi

Author: Sensetei

Disclaimer:characters not mine don't sue Rating:PG

"Is that all you got little bee?",Suzumebachi sneers at me.Her words sting me like rubbing alcohol on an open sore. How dare she use Yoruichi's pet name on me! She lunges herself at me with tremendous speed.

"Did you think she would love you, little bee?" Suzumebachi slashes her sword at me.

"You are too weak that is why she left, nothing but a burden." I deflect her attack with my sword.

"She was toying with you the whole time like a cat with a mouse." I slash she dodges easily my vision is flooded with tears.

"Emotions besides rage are useless." She kicks me so hard I fall back onto the rocky ground.

Flashback

We see Yoruichi and Soi Fon walking side by side both in correction corps uniforms with their zanpaktous sheathed at their waists.

"Yoruichi-sama what are zampaktou's supposed to look like?"Soi Fon questions her sempai

Yoruichi puts a finger to her chin as if pondering how to answer.

"Soi Fon, it varies from shinigami to shinigami-- afterall, a zanpaktou is part of your soul. It can be an animal, a human and sometimes, though very rarely, it takes the likeness of someone you loved dearly," Yoruichi answers thoughtfully.

"Which type is your zampaktou, Yoruichi?" Soi Fong asks curiously.

"Mine is a large cat who is stubborn and never content to stay in one place for long-- Who would have thought?" Yoruichi chuckles.

End Flashback

I brace my hands on the hard cool rock and lift myself up.

Suzumebachi is almost the spitting image of Yoruichi as much as I hate to think it.

"Why ! must you sound and look like Yoruichi-sama!".I scream even though in my heart I already know the answer.

"She is your weakness and your strength.You took up arms to protect her but in the end you only ended up hurting yourself with feelings".Suzumebachi answers without a doubt in her voice.

"You must fight me and win ,sting me little bee,sting me because you hurt,sting me with venomous rage then and only then can your heart be hardened enough to reach bankai"Suzumebachi states in a monotone voice.

I pick up my unreleased zanpaktou and go into my stance for release.

"Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi",It glows and affixes itself to my arm.

"Now that you truly know why you want to reach bankai we can begin",Suzumebachi smiles

fin


	6. What's In A Name

Title: What's In A Name?  
Author: BebopSamurai 

_Shaolin._

She'd never told her father how much she hated that name, not once in all the years she'd been at home, before she'd been accepted into the Correction Corps and had gone to live in Soul Society.

It had once belonged to her mother, but that was before she'd died. Killed in battle, cut down by a Hollow as if she was no more than a flower snapped in the wind. As much as she hated to think that about her mother, the woman had been weak. Weak, like her brothers before her had been.

Weakness, her sensei had told her, was unforgiveable. So it was with some relief that shortly after being taken into the Second Division she had abandoned that name for Soi Fong. Her grandmother, a woman who'd been given a hero's burial, one of the few great women in the Correction Corps history, who'd lived to fight for many years even after having a family of her own. Soi had hoped that the name's good luck would wear off on her.

To all her so-called companions at the Academy, she was Soi Fong.

To her very impressed and delighted instructors she was Soi Fong.

To the men she'd outfought on her own, despite the handicap of her small size, she was Soi Fong.

And yet when her Goddess had said 'Shaolin,' in barely a whisper as she lay over her, those topaz eyes fogged over with passion and infinitely more, that abhorred name suddenly became the most beautiful sound in the world.


End file.
